Talk:Peddie/@comment-4871355-20120405163059/@comment-4077740-20120414042012
Someone's feelings might get hurt....Aren't we all supposed to be 13 and older? If someone will get angry and upset over someone's opinion, then they shouldn't be on this wiki, or any wiki, point blank. Once again, Bashing: is a harsh, gratuitous, prejudicial attack attack on a person, group, or subject. I'm sorry, but the OP is not bashing. Everyone is allowed to have a fair opinion, meaning if someone likes a character, they can be allowed to say it, and if a person dislikes a person, they should be allowed to say it. Now, I can understand cuss words, as inappropriate, but stupid, or dumb most definitely should not be considered bashing. In all due respect, I think you guys are going over the top with this bashing thing. I really do. The point of this wiki, (or the point of any wiki) is to come here to discuss the tv shows, analyze characters, and state our opinions on them. If we were all supposed to just state our likes about a character, then, in my opinion, it'd be boring. Friendly debates are perfectly fine, and it makes everything more interesting. Like I said, if someone gets angry or upset over the fact that another user doesn't like his/her favorite character or pairing, and is getting offended by another's opinion, to the point where they cannot come to this wiki, then most likely, he/she was either 12 years old or less, or immature and in that case, shouldn't be on any wiki, and should be banned. If someone disagrees with an opinion, rather getting upset, he/she should come up with valid reasons as to why he/she disagrees, and post a comment in response to the OP, in a mature, and logical manner. This way, one could see both sides to the debate, and become more informed on the character they dislike or like, and maybe even see a character in a new light. For example, like Peddieluvr101 said on the Jara page, people on other wikis, like Degrassi wiki, used to constantly hate on a character, like Clare, who is in fact, one of my favorite characters. Instead of getting angry and telling someone they shouldn't dislike my favorite character,(LOL) I put up an friendly argument as to why I loved Clare, and in the end, I ended up realizing why the OP dislike Clare. I still love Clare, but I became more informed on someone else's opinion, and was able to see the situation in both POVs. This way, it expands your knowledge on a certain character. Now, I disagree with the OP's opinion, but I'm not angry at all. Not to the point where I can't sleep at night. In fact, I could see why she thinks they're a stupid pairing, in some ways. I agree. Going on a character/pairing's page that you dislike, is quite pointless, because people who like Peddie will come here and post on how much they love the dear couple. But, it's quite impossible to stop someone from saying that Peddie is stupid, because well, it's their opinion, and there's nothing you can do about it, except for try to explain to them HOW they're not a stupid couple. Actually, it all comes down to maturity. And this is one of the reasons, (I bet) why the age to have a wiki account is 13 or older. So in conclusion, Alexia98, I RESPECTFULLY disagree with your opinion.